


Royal Alpha

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: At the invasion of his land, Asahi was kept and hidden away from the rivaling family to preserve their bloodline. Towards his new home and his new life, he tries to forget the duties of what it is to be a royal alpha to start living a normal life. Along the way he meets Nishinoya and he thinks everything will be okay, but would it end well for him?





	1. Chapter 1

 

His feet had ached for all he knew; the grip on his wrist tightening on every turn and the scrape of nails on his skin burning as his body begged for air. They’ve been running for almost an eternity, he never knew places like cramped streets existed- not the smell of coal and tar around sweat and the mixing scents of different people and breeds mingling in the air. The fog was musk, thick, and Asahi was suffocating. He had the one thing alphas always wanted to have- his keen sense of smell; it was a strength but also a weakness.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Takeda, his older brother’s advisor held him tight and pulled him further as they continued to sprint. His mind was still blank, he can still remember the book he was reading about the basics of traditional calligraphy when he heard a thud and his brother’s frantic calls, remembers quite well the face of his other brother half red, half tan, and a towel soaked in blood on his right hand.

 

_“Take this,” the oldest of the three, Yoshiro, locked the door and wiped at his bleeding face. He handed Asahi an enclosed pouch with their family’s crest in gold; Morning Sun._

_Junichi, his second brother looked around his wardrobe and pulled out a bag, before Asahi could analyze what’s happening, Takeda came in as quietly as he could and the rest of them spoke in some languages or words he couldn’t quite understand. All he got were ‘Has come’, ‘Your Father’ and ‘Hide him’._

_“What’s going on?” he’d ask, but before they could give him an answer Junichi held him close and put a cloak around him._

_“We need to get you out of this place, you trust Take-san, alright? He’s going to take you on a safe place where no one’s going to hurt you.”_

_“Aren’t you going too?” he held his brother’s hands, Yoshiro knelt with his other brother and held his head,_

_“Asahi, no matter what happens, do not forget who you are. Even if someone were to ask to you to change your name, do not let them do it.”_

_Asahi is only ten years old to understand what his brothers were saying, Asahi was only ten years old when he had realized he just lost his parents, probably about to lose his brothers as well, but he didn’t waver. He was a pure-blooded alpha after all._

He had forgotten about the part where they arrived at what seemed like a shack pooled with workers and guests that hid a carriage with two black horses, he couldn’t forget the faces of the women who slurred at the back with nothing but furs on their bodies and red lips on their pale faces, did not forget the anger that bloomed in his chest when he saw groups of armed men carrying around torches and weaponries headed towards his home, most especially the color of white and teal flags that flew around the streets, he doubted he’ll forget the name Aone that dared to invade their land.

 

 

Ever since his escape, he was brought to a village that was ruled by a pack of breeding omegas and a very few betas. He was taken in by the family of Akaashi, whom their son, Keiji, became one of his closest friends along with their their neighbor Yaku, was close to Asahi as well, he thought that people feared the alphas because of their nature; he feared that his friends would stray away from him because of his capabilities, but as he matured he was told about the division of breeds and how the society worked. Keiji’s father, a contractor and fisherman for Asahi’s family explained to him that he and his brothers, even his parents and his ancestors were all born with the same dominant gene; everyone in his family are alphas, and that’s how they maintained their gene royalty. Apparently, a mix breed of royal alphas and betas, rarely omegas, are considered aristocrats and is given consideration in the family tree, but the royalty stops in the next generation.

A family of pure omegas and betas are considered nobles and they usually worked under the house of the alphas, a promise of service in return of a safe future. This is the kind of relationship the Azumane has with these families in this village of omegas and betas.

Commoners are mostly mix breeds who weren’t given the privilege to serve under the monarchy, or sometimes the children of pure beta-pure omega mates who preferred to stand on their own. There isn’t any known problem towards the Royals and those who are under the gene pool, but the rivalry between alphas is the main cause of wars and invasions. The reasons of their beings are caused by the unruly leadership and rights for workspace as it was tried and tested for an omega to sit on the throne but it never worked-- not even the most courageous omega or beta can ever stand a chance to win a fight against an alpha- there was an occasion where some alphas were given the chance to work as doctors and nurses, but the occurring heats of their patients and coworkers always deemed problems on the society, their terrible possessive and aggressive behavior are sometimes hard to contain, so the council decided separation of the classes.

 

Asahi had to adjust to a lot of changes; unlike his home-schooling of fine art, languages, history and geography, and the sparring sessions with his brothers, here inside the village catered a small school for children. When he turned fourteen, was the first time he smelt an omega go into heat- and miraculously, before the heat even ripened he quickly went out of the room and ran back to his home, leaving his belongings at school. It was the first thing that was taught to him by Keiji’s parents;

_“When you smell an omega, who is or is about to go into a heat, the first thing you must do is run back home, okay?”_

Most alphas tend to have the ability of predicting when exactly a heat would come, sometimes can even tell if a person is pregnant-- Asahi, fortunately, is one of those. When he came home breathless and tired, his foster father was impressed and that’s when they decided that he could grow up to be a fine alpha after all.

When he turned sixteen, he was taught to assist on giving births. His first time was a very unpleasant memory because he fainted when they started to slice off the skin of the mother, instead of paying attention to the omega giving birth, people rushed in to make sure Asahi was still alive. The memory remained funny and interesting to all of them but Asahi is still ashamed. After a few months, he quickly adjusted to the smell of blood and he learned quickly how to deliver. He learned a lot of things from the omegas, but he taught them a few tricks up his sleeve. Their school mostly taught the basics of the education, so he taught them how to paint and do calligraphy, most omegas relied on fish and cattle, they sew their own thermal clothes that helped them for winter, so he taught them how to hunt for meat and furs.

 

 

From time to time, he helped Yaku with his heats by washing him and feeding him, since his father was always away harvesting and sending off grain to the city. Asahi has grown immune to Yaku’s scent, and he almost registered him as a family member because never in his life has he been this close to an omega, let alone hold his hand especially when he’s at his most painful. He may have grown up with Akaashi but he never relied on Asahi (except for when he’s desperate to get food but he can’t stand up.)

“You sure you don’t want anything else?” he asked again after he put a towel on Yaku’s forehead. His face was blaring red and Asahi could only wince at the pain he thought his friend was feeling.

“Mm, no, just stay h-here.” The omega whimpered. Yaku squeezed his hand in return.

He watched him closely and let him back to sleep before letting go of the omega.  

Asahi wondered what omegas usually felt during heats, he always wanted to ask his friends since they always talked about heats in private, but he was sure that the first time he smelled an omega, his ear started ringing and his gut screamed for claiming. It took him a few years to learn how to suppress carnal reactions, but his ruts are usually the most painful of all. Akaashi’s father would keep track of his rut so they always camp out two days before it started, and he’d let Asahi soak in the ice-cold lake when it did. When Asahi had calmed down, he’d dry him off and let him to sleep.

By the time Yaku was deep in his sleep, he thought it’s time he went home. The one thing he was thankful for was how his blonde friend seems to recover from his daze quick, before, Yaku had begged Asahi to claim him, Asahi was a blushing mess at first and he did all that he can to make sure the omega was well rested and fed and not bonded to him- Yaku spent nights crying, wondering why Asahi rejected him, but the morning after his heat he thanked Asahi profusely for not giving in to his pleads. That’s when he knew he could trust Asahi and the alpha was relieved.

With a sad smile Asahi thought about having a mate too, to him it didn’t matter whether they were an alpha, beta, or an omega. He’s only concerned about his own social class, what if he ended up bonding with an omega as well? What if Takeda decided to show up and tell him he found a suited royal alpha for him to claim? Or to claim him? What if it was his time to take back the throne?

After his escape, he never really heard news about his brothers. They kept supplying him and Akaashi’s family with monetary gifts but they never wrote to him. Akaashi once told him that his brothers might’ve been keeping Asahi’s whereabouts a secret so not to get him killed by their rival alphas, he also added that maybe it wasn’t his time yet to know about the mansion and what’s going on in largest part city—that’s why he was put in the province instead. It was scary but also impressive about how rational Akaashi seems to be.

After his bath and dinner, he tucked himself in and readied himself for tomorrow’s hunting.

 

 - - -

 

“Winter’s getting harsher and harsher every year,” Inuoka pulled the arrows from the wild boar they caught, tying its legs down and slumped it down on the sack along with their other hunts. “And we’re running out of supplies.”

“You think there’s another pack around?” Asahi eyed at the three small boars they caught. Before picking up the sack over his shoulders.

“From what I’ve heard, there’s a new pack that claimed a spot up, up there on the mountains. Never thought anyone took a liking on that place.” He watched Inuoka wipe his arrows clean before placing them back on his rack.

“Maybe they’re relocating.” Asahi could feel Inuoka’s stare for a minute, then gave him an questioning look.

“Uh-”

“It’s just, you can carry them with so much ease! You’re not even breaking a sweat.”

Asahi felt his face flush for a bit before he replied, “Used to it, I guess.” Asahi wasn’t a man to take compliments easily unlike how he remembered his brothers, and he will probably blush at all the praises thrown at him.

They trailed off their usual path to look for boars, to reach their quota- when suddenly Asahi felt a shudder all over his body. He stopped dead in his tracks, Inuoka bumping into him. His eyes widened when felt the same nervousness the beta was omitting- Asahi already senses danger, it was _around them_ even. Slowly he lowered the sack, one by one, wolves were starting to approach them. Asahi could feel the fear in his partners body, the scent that leaked around the beta was like wine around his nose- _this is bad,_ he thought. The scent was attracting predator. As much as he wanted to release his own scent, he knew it would be dangerous for his friend, but damn he wished he was alone because if he were, he would’ve probably ended this assault by now.

“T-there are too many of them,” his voice trembled. Five big wolves, and all of them seem ready to kill, all their noses directed to the beta.

Asahi spread his arms out to mask the scent of his friend, he scanned around the area, _plenty of high trees, they’re probably easy to climb- Inuoka’s okay at jumping, but he’s fast when he needs to. He doesn’t tire out easily so I can make a diversion and let him climb up that tree in front of us…but what about me-_

“Asahi!” Inuoka hissed when one wolf growled, and was Asahi frightened to his bones, his fingers shook in midair, but when he growled back and saw some wolves step back- some turned even more aggressive, he already decided;

Maintaining a stance, he picked up a large branch and handed it to Inuoka then stomped his foot forward, his knees slightly bent as he continued to growl at the other wolf. Asahi could feel multitude of fear everywhere around him- it could be his, or Inuoka’s, but his instincts are screaming at him to finally release his scent, pick up that other branch and continue his assault.

Three wolves already submitted to him but the other two won’t budge.

“Thrash around,” he whispered.

“What?!” Inuoka’s practically shaking by now, and that’s probably the reason why these wolves won’t bow down—so Asahi thinks.

He picked up a stone threw it as hard as he can, aiming for the bigger wolf. When the animal growled but stepped back, he went back to his attacking stance and growled, stomping his feet when the other dared to charge at them. He turned to grab the branch the beta was holding and whipped the air just a few inches away from the two predators. He threw another rock at the animal which made it flee, the other four running along. Soon after they were left, a breath escaped Asahi’s mouth that he never knew he was holding. Inuoka on the other hand, fell on his knees and made the longest most relieving sigh of his life.

“God! That was frightening! We could’ve died back then!” he groaned. Asahi could only join his friend on the ground and rubbed at his chest, calming his heart. Weirdly, it was the most fun he ever experienced his whole life.

_Fun?_

“Man, how did you learn to do that? You went all _alpha_ crazy!” his friend boasted.

Asahi stared at him for a minute before chuckling, “I am an alpha?”

“Yes, you are but, I’ve never seen you do that. Never seen anyone do that!”

And they both knew why Asahi never showed aggression. It’s not like Asahi was against it, but it has become his nature to be gentle as he was taught to be so, but what happened earlier had made something in Asahi excited, had longed for adrenaline, and maybe- just maybe, he wants to do something like that again.

 

When they decided to pack up and return, Asahi suggested that he walk around the parameter one more time and scent the trees. The feeling never left his stomach even after the assault- he knows the wolves are still lurking around the area, if they followed their scent that means their village could be attacked- and _no he didn’t want that_ , so he brought Inuoka back to bridge on the way to their village before entering the forest once again.

Asahi loved releasing the tension from his body by running- touching the trees on each encounter masking its bark with his scent before proceeding to the other. He did this for a few times and stopped only when the foliage had started to look different. _Unfamiliar_. His scent was still around, which was good, but he might’ve trailed a little further off his route.

Relief came to him when he heard howling, but as soon as he smelled a sweet, citrusy scent of an unfamiliar omega, said relief was quickly washed away from his body almost draining him out of energy.

He had never smelled something so, _intoxicating_ \- so inviting that he was practically sprinting looking for its owner.

_Why is this scent so strong? Is this an omega going into heat? But why can’t I smell anyone else? Why would they leave an omega alone deep in a forest?_

Sweat started to bead at Asahi’s forehead, he scrunched his nose up and took in the air once again. When his feet brought him to his destination, there was an omega-possibly- lying on the ground just beside the river, one arm stretched forward that seemed like he was reaching for the water. Asahi immediately wanted to run over the boy and take him back to his pack so he can rest, _this poor omega must be hurting!_

But Asahi was stuck in his place, staring at the pale body in front of him. The boy had his hair swept upwards into a stylish spike, a speck of gold tuft stuck above his forehead. His brows furrowed as his face morphed into pain, beads of sweat falling of his forehead down to his flushed cheeks and chin. The boy whimpered when he opened his eyes and locked gazes with Asahi.

Asahi’s throat was dry and his hands were shaking, he found the omega rather--- attractive. His golden eyes are somewhat intriguing that it makes you want to stare back a bit more, but when the omega shuddered and groaned in pain, it was enough to send him back to his senses.

Asahi moved forward and crouched down, his hand reaching towards the boy’s forehead to check his temperature. “H-hey,” Asahi started. The omega looked at him with his glassy eyes but didn’t respond. “Are you alone? W-where’s your pack?” he tried not to tremble but his worry didn’t seem to go away. The boy held his hand and moved it down to his wet cheek, before closing his eyes and let his tears fall.

“It hurts so much,” his voice was so small it barely made a sound, Asahi had to crouch down to hear him speak.

“I know. That’s why I’m taking you home.” He promised. The moonlight shone brightly against the river, and when he directed his gaze back to the omega, he studied his face intently. His face was small, just like Yaku’s, but his chin is sharp and his lips are small, his lashes are longer up close, and his nose was also small. The hand holding his had slender fingers, nails cut bluntly and uneven. The soft white complexion of the omega greatly contrasted his own tan skin. When he looked around, he noticed a few weaponries much like his own; a dagger, a satchel, and a few arrows and a small bow. He must be hunting.

The omega seemed to be falling asleep, so let him rest a little while before he collected his things- not to mention- the omega still clung to his hand.

Asahi should be used to this by now, he’s always been beside his friends during their heats. But this omega that he just met _seemed to trust him_ , made him feel hopeful. He’s always been with omegas, but to be with a stranger who latched onto him- whose scent attracted him- made his chest flutter.

For the first time in his life, he was attracted to someone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of chapter 1

 

Asahi carefully put his arms around the omega, double checking his weight before lifting him up securely. The omega is half awake so he rested his face on Asahi’s chest, right where his heart was pounding frantically- and nuzzled, _nuzzled! Asahi screamed mentally-_ into his chest. He grabbed his satchel next and slung it on his shoulder. The omega wasn’t as light as he thought, but he wasn’t that heavy too. He noticed the swollen ankle and the scraped knees, if what he’s thinking is right, he might’ve caught himself in an animal trap but managed to get away with it only to hurt himself in the process, on the other hand the swollen ankle could also mean he tripped because something was following him and he most likely fell off the mountains and limped his way back here then his body betrayed him and started his heat. The alpha was thankful for the stars that he was the one who saw this boy and not anyone else. He can only imagine what the others could do to this omega- _probably leave him to dry once they had their way with him_ \-- his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the omega whimper a little, realizing that his grip on his knees tightened.

“S-sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly. He can’t help but keep the same frown on his face when the omega didn’t respond, but when he did, he looked up to Asahi and he swore his breathing stopped. The omega looked so--- different? If that’s what you call it. He had never seen someone with eyes as big as his; pointy at the end, lashes long but thin and only a few it, two golden orbs shinning like the river he gazed into earlier when the moon shone upon it. He can see the obvious flush of red on his cheeks because of his light skin, but he can’t help but think he wants to see more of him blushing.

Asahi wondered what he looked like when he’s smiling.

“Are you going to take me home?” the omega asked, moving his hands up to hold on to his shirt.

 _He’s clinging on to me again._ Asahi thought. He could feel his heart pounding and his face getting warmer and warmer. He chucked the smaller boy up close to Asahi’s neck so he can rest his head on his free shoulder, and the omega did so.

“Yes.” Was the only reply he mustered. He never held someone this close in his whole life. For a second Yaku came into mind and thought his relationship with him was quite intimate, but he realized he never held him this way- let alone have any omega nuzzle into his own skin. When he looked down again, the omega was tucked in firmly and had his eyes shut close, arms folded and his hands curled into tiny fists, his breathing steady. He mentally berated himself that he should’ve asked where he lives instead of thinking about useless things but he could just _sniff out and follow where the omega’s scent has trailed off_. He dipped his head lower to the boy’s soft hair down to his face and, _God he smells so good._ The earlier scent of citrus was natural for omegas whose heat is ripening, but right now he smelled sweet; a bit refreshing and clean, without being too strong on the nose like inhaling a bottle of perfume or freshly opened barrel of wine. The omega smelled like lychee for some reason, like the ice dessert their cook used to make him back in the mansion. A scent, _taste_ , that was long forgotten but right now it’s here again- and he’s dangerously close to putting his lips on the omega’s bared neck until the faint sounds of owls hooting stopped him from almost _molesting_ this omega.

The thought alone slapped him back to his senses and he focused on bringing this omega home and never showing up to him ever again. The idea of attraction due to heats never ended good; this omega will wake up from his heat and thank him for _being the most careful alpha to ever exist. He's_  used to that, of course. But he doesn’t want to be there when this certain omega wakes up from his daze and apologize for being clingy because he was born that way he couldn’t help it, to tell him to just forget what happened just what like his friends say, that those words and actions were just caused by their heats and it really meant nothing _at all_.

Asahi sighed and felt his shoulders slump. He looked at the stars for a moment before looking at the full moon. Asahi wished for the love he can never have.

 

 

 - - -

The rumbles of thunder were enough to wake him from his deep sleep. His surroundings were soft, there was pillow clutched in his arms and clean clothes on his body. His hair was down; his knees were cleaned and bandaged and his ankle taped comfortably.

He’s in his den. He sat up quickly when a towel fell off his face down to his lap, he looked down to the side to see a tray of food beside his bedding.

“Thunder woke you up?” Suga’s familiar voice was suddenly right beside him. Even he would ask why he’s awake, he’s usually deep in his sleep when he's in his nest. 

“How did I get here?” he furrowed his brows and went back to his sleeping position. Suga grabbed the towel and dipped it on the bowl next to him, twisting it dry and replaced it on his forehead.

“You don’t remember anything? Not at all…?” the silver haired omega inquired. He thought for a moment and rest his eyes on the burning candle.

Then he remembered the smell of burnt pine wood and the sweet scent of cinnamon.

“There’s someone, an alpha,” his eyes were wide before he sat up again, but this time he caught the towel. “Is he still here? You didn’t make him leave did you-”

“Whoa settle down,” Suga laughed lightly before taking his towel again.

“Daichi let him stay for a bit because of the rain. He wanted to leave right away after he’s brought you but we didn’t want to let him go without hearing anything from you,” Suga held his hand unexpectedly. “He didn’t do anything...?”

“No! I never met anyone like him!” He knew he sounded defensive but the sudden energy made him feel dizzy. He slumped back and groaned on his nest. “He’s so gentle, and caring. And he smelled so nice.”

“Are you sure? What about your knees? And your ankle? You know for a second we thought...” Suga trailed off when Nishinoya looked at him sharply, obviously referring to something else.

“Oh, those! A wild bear chased me honestly and I tripped over this damn rock. I fell and rolled mostly off the mountains.” He grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“And your heat, Nishinoya. You know Daichi’s not going to let you hunt alone anymore.” Suga crossed his arms as if to scold the younger omega, but he knew he just presented last year, that’s why it’s still impossible to keep track of it. He can only groan annoyingly and put his arms around his face. This is the reason why he hated being an omega.

But he quickly remembered the way the alpha touched his forehead and forgot about class discrepancies.

“Can I see him? Where is he?” he asked quietly, and readied himself for the obvious answer;

“What? Just because he didn’t do anything to you earlier doesn’t mean he won’t now!”

“But Suga-san! This is my den, he’s in Daichi-san’s territory right now. He knows the rules!” he fought back and groaned once more when the dizziness and the burning in his belly didn’t fade. But Suga didn’t give in. “I just want to thank him is all.” He mumbled and felt his cheeks burn because he knows he wouldn’t just thank him at all.

Nishinoya knows that Suga’s just looking out for him, but as the pack leader’s mate he thinks Suga’s a bit overprotective too. Or plainly just because an outsider- _an alpha_ \- stepped in their territory uninvited.

“Alright alright.” Suga sighed and stood up. “Dinner’s getting cold.” He said before closing the door. Nishinoya looked around his den for a while to check if it was in proper state for visitors. His place is not different to most omegas, like an igloo but a bit larger, stuck to the ground with two windows, a small bathroom, his closet then his bedding- or his nest that consisted of two blankets and ten pillows half his size, and two small bright orange ones with sloppy characters of his name he sewn himself.

He grabbed the bowl of miso first and sipped quietly. He wasn’t that hungry but he needs to eat something before his heat gets the best of him.

The door opened slowly and the familiar alpha came into view. He forgot what he looked like _exactly_ but he remembered damn well his faint scent and brown eyes. He watched him closely as he shut the door softly and remained on the doorstep, not coming in closer. The alpha looked at him worriedly before scratching the back of his head, half smiling at him. “I hope you’re feeling alright,” he said. If Nishinoya wasn’t biased right now, he’d think _What’s wrong with this guy? Why is his voice so quiet for an alpha? And why is he acting all strange?_ But right now, he remembers this was the alpha who brought him safely back to his home, the gentle alpha who caressed his cheek and let him nuzzle into his neck for comfort. He felt a small twinge in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He studied his thick eyebrows, thick lashes, long nose, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes to match his hair that tied into a loose bun with bangs tucked on each side, _his hair must be soft- oh my god is that a beard?!_ The alpha looks wild, and cool!

“Not really,” he said, putting the bowl down. “But thank you for bringing me back. Have you eaten yet?” he asked the alpha. He watched him flail around nervously, waving his hands to show that he already did.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled gently, “And uh y-yes, Daichi asked me to join earlier.”

“Daichi?” he smiled amusingly.

“He insisted I call him that way. But your other pack mates don’t so I don’t see why I should.”

“Well, are you a pack leader too?”

“Ah, no.” The alpha seemed to relax with the question. “I’m A-Asahi, by the way.” The alpha stepped closer for a bit and held out a hand. He didn’t waste any time and grabbed the taller man’s hand for a firm shake.

His hand is so big and warm.

“Nishinoya Yuu-” he stopped when a familiar pain jolted in his belly, his grip tightened and he slumped back a little, his other hand on his stomach. Asahi pulled his hand away and it’s a good thing he was in pain or the frown on his face would be weird.

“I’m sorry, about that. You should really get some sleep,” Asahi suggested just when his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Sleep sounds very nice right now especially that he’s here.

The alpha was already at his side. Nishinoya let Asahi hold his head for a bit, allowing him to pull the blankets up to his neck and placed him in a comfortable position. He curled up to his side while Asahi knelt beside him. He could feel a lot of things right now; the annoying twitch in his belly, the nervousness in his chest, how his underwear is practically wet with slick, the cold breeze of the storm that hasn’t calmed at all, the heat of Asahi’s hand cradling his face, and the softness of his nest. Just as Asahi’s about to retreat, he held his hand again and brought it to his cheek, just like earlier.

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” he asked and looked at the alpha once more with drowsy eyes. It took a while for Asahi to answer, he can see the mutual nervousness the other has, but he didn’t waver.

“I don’t think the rain has any plans to stop tonight.” He studied the way the alpha’s eyes softened when he looked out the window, before settling back to his. Nishinoya felt a smile creep into his face before shutting his eyes close.

 

\- - -

Asahi immediately regretted his decision of staying after Nishinoya dozed off. He knows he couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ , his other family might be so worried right now. But then again, the rain is a good excuse to not wander off the mountain in the middle of the night.

His legs were starting to numb from kneeling too long; he wasn’t taught how to sit this way when he was younger-- hell his mother once scolded him for slouching too, but his life had started to turn the opposite direction since he was brought to this place.

Keiji’s parents told him not to let anyone know of his identity, he may not know it but they can sell Asahi off to the rivaling families. Not all royalties were this aggressive of wiping out a whole clan, but Asahi’s family owned a huge fraction of land. Basically, anything on this land- even the ground he’s currently sitting on- is his family’s. But he can never tell Daichi that, right?

Daichi at first, was seething with anger when Asahi stepped into his territory. It was his first time to meet an alpha in ages, but Keiji’s father told him just because an alpha is inviting him into a fight doesn’t mean he should. It took great power for Asahi not to growl back, yet he still he managed to suppress his pheromones and bow his head to the pack leader.

All had been good after Suga, Daichi’s mate, and Hinata, another bright omega and a close friend of Nishinoya, put him to bed.

Daichi’s interrogation was scary, hell he wasn't sure if he's really intimidating or is asking for an alpha fight, but he knows he’s only like that because he touched an unmated omega of his pack. He asked him if he was going to court Nishinoya after his heat- to which Asahi just blushed profusely at that earned a confusing look from the other alpha. Asahi didn’t say yes, but he didn’t say no either. When asked about his whereabouts, he explained to him that he was adopted and that he rather not tell him about his true family to Daichi found it appalling because it was the first time he heard of an alpha raised by omegas. Daichi knew the village he talked about but told him he never went there at all, so it’s a safe turn as to why he never he knew about Asahi.

 

He tightened his grip unintentionally on to the burning skin of the omega who purred at his touch. Asahi knew he could lie to them; he could start a simple and normal life here. Takeda only visited him once when he turned thirteen to give him a gift. He told him that his brothers were in fact alive that time. Asahi was relieved but he was hurt because he had to be kept away, but he understood the situation. Since then, Takeda never came by ever again.

His chest hurt bitterly at the thought, he couldn’t be forgotten, right? He knows just how much his mother and his father loved him, he knows his brothers cared for him with all their hearts but it has been too long since he last heard their voices, since he last saw their faces- never once wrote to him since their separation.

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door came. It was Suga again. The omega gave him a questioning look and pointed at his hand. Asahi blushed immediately and pulled his hand away, causing Nishinoya to groan and whine.

“H-he’s just,” Asahi spoke but nothing came out after. It was like he’s caught sneaking to the kitchen in the middle of the night when he was younger.

“He trusts you for some reason.” The omega closed the door and sat beside Asahi.

“I get that a lot, I mean, I grew up with omegas so I know how this,” he looked at Nishinoya then back to Suga. “Know how this works.”

The omega hummed in response. Asahi took a sharp breath and caught a different smell from the omega. He smelled like dew and vanilla, very faint, but with the musk of earth and cedar which was obviously Daichi’s, but there was another scent. A very faint one that only surfaced when Suga spoke or when he focused on it. A mixture or some sort.

“Sugawara-san,”

“Just call me Suga, Asahi.” The omega was quick.

“Yes, um,” he knows it’s none of his business, really. But as he knew pregnant omegas do not go loitering around especially when they’re supposed to be sleeping. “You should be uh, in bed, by now.” He said. It sounded so awkward to him that Asahi wanted to punch himself for it.

“I was going to ask you the same thing though. Do you plan to say? Daichi’s right outside actually.”

“He is?” he quipped. Nishinoya whined Asahi’s name and held his hand out, reaching for something- reaching for him. When he grabbed Nishinoya’s hand, the omega brought it closer to his chest, holding his arm entirely. He could feel Suga's stare boring holes to his arm.

“I sort of- told him I’d still be here in the morning. But if that’s not okay I should-”

“Oh, it’s fine then. I just came in to make sure you’re alright as well. And to get these,” Suga stood up to pick up Nishinoya’s untouched dinner. A light wave of worry clouded his chest because he had seen pregnant omegas being treated as porcelain; their every action and movement either risks the pup's health or the bearer's.  

“A-are you sure you’re alright, though? I can take those if you want.” He asked the omega just as he was about to leave. Suga chuckled lightly, “I’m not sure if you’re asking me because it’s natural for you to worry or just to ask me.”

“It’s, well,” Yes, not like sniffing someone isn’t rude, but it doesn’t sound like this omega knows at all. “It's none of my business, but, you should get morerest especially when you’re carrying a pup.”

Suga stopped dead in his tracks, his smile disappearing. “…You can tell?”

Asahi only nodded in response. Daichi tried not to make a sound but his excitement or shock was written all over his face when he came bursting from the door, grabbing the tray from Suga’s hold. Suddenly Daichi was looking at him. The remnants of intimidation was lost when he looked at him with eyes pleading for truth. 

"Is it true Asahi? You can tell by scent?" Daichi asked in one breath.

Asahi nodded quietly again before Suga put his hands on his face-- almost crying. Daichi thanked him and bid him goodnight and they both went out happily. The rain has muffled their voices but he can tell how happy they were.

Asahi didn’t notice the smile forming on his face until he felt the omega nuzzle into his arm. Asahi was honestly disgusted with himself right now; he just came from a run- soaked and sweaty, but he’s sticky with how humid it is because of the rain. He’s envious of how clean and refreshing Nishinoya looked until he couldn’t take it any longer and took his shirt off. The towel soaked in hot water and alcohol was left in the room so with grim determination; _he used the omega’s towel for his forehead to clean himself up because using his bathroom is too much._

He locked the door next and turned the oil lamp and candles off. When he set himself on the rug just beside the omega’s nest, facing the opposite side, he flinched when felt warm fingertips touch his back.

“You can sleep next to me if you want.” Came the lightest whisper from the omega. And God knows just as how much he wants to get off the rug and sleep on a soft bedding, but he can’t let himself do that. It sounds tempting on both sides; sleep on a soft nest and cradle this omega that smelled so good and possibly claim him if he can- but he knew how much of a bad idea that is. This omega is in heat, he’s confused right now. And the last thing he wants is this omega to regret his actions.

He only did what he could, he faced the omega and lent him his arm again, to which Nishinoya grabbed hold and held firmly against his chest, pulling his fingers to his chin. Asahi could feel the rumbling in his chest and throat, and it made his heart beat rapidly once more.

“Good night, Nishinoya.”

 

 

\- - - 

He woke up to the sunlight hitting directly at his face. He groaned and rolled over to his stomach, digging his face onto his nest. When he heard Asahi’s voice, life came rushing back to him like angry waves.

“You awake? I brought you some food.” Asahi’s voice came from the doorway, so the sunlight came from when he opened the door. His head was still light but the disgusting feeling of slick was still all over him. He only whimpered in answer. He was waiting for the worried questions of the alpha; he remembered what Ryuu looked like when he presented, his face was blank and his pupils dilated-- he was sure that Ryuu was about to jump on him, but Narita was there when it happened and the beta managed to shove Ryuu away. While Tsukishima’s ignorance was a bit relieving, he can’t help but feel worried whenever alphas were very unease because of their heats. Ryuu was terribly sorry of course, but his anxiety about being jumped on is always present.

_But strangely, with Asahi…_

“My body hurts.” He whimpered when he rolled to his back, looking at Asahi with sad, lidded eyes. The alpha frowned at him.

“Ah, yes. I made this for you.” Asahi put the tray down and sat beside him, pouring hot tea on a small ceramic. _He’s wearing fresh clothes, wait are those Daichi-san’s clothes? It barely fits him!_ He looked at the way the sleeves hugged his muscles, how the fabric was almost screaming to be ripped off from his body. The white sleeved shirt made him look like a certain Sex God. “I make this tea for my friends when they’re running their heats.”

“Friends?” he stopped when the cup hit his lips.

“Yes they-- I actually grew up with a lot of omegas and betas. I was the only alpha in our village.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

He grew up with omegas? There must be tons of omegas out there who must be begging to be claimed by him. Asahi is beyond perfect to his standards; he’s tall, gentle and caring, probably a great cook, not to mention his hands are heavenly and his scent is comforting in the best of ways, _and have you seen his face?_ He tried to suppress the growing anger and jealousy in his chest and focused on the tea at hand.

The tea was particularly sweet and tasted like roses and honey. Much like Suga-san’s usual tea but sweeter, and lighter. “This is really nice,” he said and earned a muttered ‘thank you’ from the other boy.

He finished the whole cup and went back to close his eyes, but the alpha was quick to put his hand on his forehead again.

“How long does your heat last?” he asked, handing the bowl of rice to Nishinoya next, to which he gingerly hissed at and earned a small frown from the alpha.

“I just presented last year, this is my second heat so I can’t tell just yet.” He replied. He was a bit upset that he wasn’t the first omega he has taken cared of, a bit sad when the thought of another omega was waiting for him back home- upset when he knew Asahi needs to leave soon too.

“Don’t you feel like eating anything yet?” Asahi asked when he grabbed a clean towel and soaked it in hot water. He really doesn’t want him to go, he wants Asahi to stay and take care of him for as long as he can. He wants to wrap his arms around the alpha, to scent him until the pain in his body goes away.

Without realizing, his thoughts were becoming true when he got up to his knees and made his way to the alpha’s lap. Asahi dropped the towel down and put both hands on the ground to keep them from falling.

“N-Nishinoya,” he stuttered when the omega wrapped his arms around his neck and put his nose on Asahi’s collarbone. Asahi is incredibly tall that by sitting on his lap didn’t make him any taller. He felt the alpha’s hands on his shoulder push him off lightly but he only tightened his grip, his lips on the skin just below his scent gland; his scent barely there.

“Nishinoya,” he said again, this time cradling his face but pushing it away from his neck. He nuzzled at the warm hands holding his face and purred at the touch. “How about I help you clean?”

_Why is he so good at resisting?_

He nodded in displeasure but didn’t let go of him, so Asahi tricked him by removing his shirt, that way his arms won’t be around him anymore, and gently placed him back to his nest. The blush was present on the alpha’s face as he wiped his body with the wet towel. Strangely, heats are supposed to be painful, right? He'd seen both unmated Yachi and Hinata go through them as well, he remembers the first heat he had and he almost wished for death, but with Asahi everything seemed alright... And _oh_ , he didn’t miss the way his hands roamed around his body.

Asahi's hands are big around his face, yes, but it’s a whole lot different holding his body; his arms, his wrist, his neck- he didn’t miss the way Asahi bit his lip when he wiped at his chest next down to his stomach.

“I need to get back soon.” Asahi broke the silence, he removed his hands from his lithe body and watched him soak the towel again. “Really, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright before I left.”

And Nishinoya felt heat stung his eyes, fortunately, the tears didn’t fall. Why is he so upset? Who is he to this alpha anyway that he almost shed a tear for him? He was left speechless and there was confusion and worry on the alpha’s face. He wanted to hold on to him again and make sure to scent mark him this time.

“Why don’t you stay?” he asked, still not looking away from Asahi, which earned a quiet chuckle from the other. He ruffled his short hair poked at his chin.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again.” Asahi smiled at him earnestly. Still unsatisfied, he whimpered and furrowed his brows.

“Can I,” his voice died down as he felt his face heat up and immediately he regrets asking. The alpha made a humming noise that is probably stuck to his hear for the rest of the day and he wants to hear it again. “Will you hold me before you go?”

Nishinoya watched Asahi’s face go from wondering to a blushing mess and he can’t help but laugh at the scene.

“You can’t just ask things like t-that, Nishinoya!” Asahi stuttered and wiped at his red face. _He’s so charming._

When Asahi had calmed, he looked straight into Nishinoya’s eyes again, his blush still present but weakly, he opened his arms. Nishinoya quickly jumped out of his nest and sat on his lap, his arms tucked under Asahi’s arms as he held on to the fabric below his back. When he felt two strong arms wrap around him, he let out the longest sigh and went back to placing his nose on Asahi’s neck, this time his lips touching the alpha’s scent glands. Without hesitation, he pecked on the sensitive gland and snickered when the alpha almost jump out of his skin and shrieked his name again. The scent of pine wood and cinnamon was stronger compared to earlier.

 

 

When the alpha had left, with begging Nishinoya to eat his food so he complied, he was back to the original state of pain and misery he thought forgotten. He had been in his den for two days whimpering and sobbing. Hinata or Suga came in from time to time and help scent him to relieve his pain; omegas scenting each other- mated or not- had always been some sort of relief, especially when they’re longing for touch and comfort.

Tossing and turning around his bedding, he looked for something that may have smelled like Asahi. Anything. But there was none, so he only whimpered in annoyance and sadness once more. He made a mental note that next time he sees Asahi he will declare his adoration to him, and it wasn’t just the heat that was making him feel like this.

But, _thinking of Asahi is good too._

He thought about the way he watched Asahi slept a few nights ago, he made rumbling noises and his brows were knitted together that made him look focused, or angry, or older. He remembers the hot touch of his skin when he dipped his fingertips on the expanse of his hard back, his muscles bragging as he twitched at the sudden contact, remembers the lone, tiny mole near Asahi’s armpit and smiled when poked at it.

Checking the door lock just to make sure, he arranged his pillows and put one below his crotch. He dipped down lower and continued to rub on it until he can feel his erection growing while hugging a second pillow as tightly as he can. When he felt slick pool at his entrance, he quickly put his hips up, pulling his shorts and underwear down in one smooth motion and kicked them off, spreading his legs wide and his ass in the air, presenting himself to one. He felt warm slick drip down his thighs and shivered at the sudden cool breeze. Rubbing his cheek against the pillow, his mind drifted off to the way Asahi’s hand felt like; he ran his hand up to his nipple all the way down to his erection and imagined his hand were Asahi’s. He imagined large, calloused, but strong fingers curl and stroke his cock, he gripped the pillow tightly and imagined it was Asahi he was holding, just like what he did before. He fell on his side and moved his fingers down to his hole where his slick gushed without pause, hurriedly he pushed two fingers inside and started fucking himself with what he can. Pulling a pillow between his legs, he made sure to rub his cock against the smooth fabric in time with his thrusting.

“Asahi-san-- _Asahi-san_ ,” he moaned his name repeatedly into the bedding and pressed in further, sandwiching his cock between the warm pillow and his body. He imagined Asahi around him; fingering him, stroking him, kissing his mouth, tasting his skin and-- he shuddered with release and a loud moan escaped his lips, his hole tightening around his fingers as his cock continued to twitch and release strings of come. When he quieted down, he felt his hole tighten again and briefly wondered what it would be like if it was Asahi’s fingers instead.

When dusk came in his heat had finally settled. Sleep has decided to grace him as he was at bliss with thoughts of brown eyes and a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *comes in 3 months late with Starbucks* Alright so, I've been thinking about this AU for a long time ever since I learned about omegaverse. I PROMISE to update frequently as I've already written the outline for every chapter.  
> Also anyone smelling Yaku crushin' on Asahi because I know I am. 
> 
> Kudos appreciated! Also please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! \:D/


End file.
